Possession
by Kawaii Thief Kitsune
Summary: On one fine morning Claire Leonelli receives a beautiful gift, Daisuke Aurora. He was entranced by the beautiful boy, and because of that, he intended to show Daisuke who the possessor was. MM,Lime,Shonen-Ai,
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer- I don't own Heat Guy J, if I did, it would have been slashy goodness.

Ch 1

Claire's hand twitched lustfully, much in the same way it did right before he grabbed one of his favorite grenades. He could hardly believe his indigo eyes as they roved over the decadent figure on the floor of his office.

Slender body, golden curls, long black fringes of lashes, angry red lines where the cords cut in to the slender bound wrists. Daisuke Aurora. He kept his expression from his face, even though he couldn't keep his hand from twitching, this new family didn't have to know he was pleased.

"And what, pray tell, is this?" he asked evenly nodding at Daisuke's prone unconscious figure.

"Well," said the other man nervously shuffling. "It's a present from the Mcgrady family, in hopes of keeping our waterfront businesses. He's part of the Special forces unit that's always getting in your way,"

"Oh?" asked Claire, as if he had new interest upon hearing this, 'shocking' fact.

"Yeah, we put a couple of special shock wave shells into his tin can friend and after that capturing him was only a little difficult," he said sheepishly. Claire couldn't help but notice the finger print shaped bruises on his throat as he said this. Of course Daisuke Aurora had put up a fight. He would be disappointed to find out anything otherwise.

"Hmm…Mildly impressive, I'll assume." said Claire nonchalantly. "Pretty, but not the most impressive show of good will I've gotten as the Vampire,"

The man's face fell and Claire smiled. Clearly there was, as usual, a second part of the deal in case their pretty little peace offering wasn't enough.

"Also," said the man clearing his throat, "The Mcgrady family's loyalty and services where needed."

That's what he'd been looking for, he hadn't wanted the water front properties in the first place. "Well, I suppose I could allow them to continue business on the water front. But further negotiations will be needed. Later of course."

"Ye- Yes sir!" said the man nodding as he backed out of the room. He'd clearly heard of Claire's mood swings that usually ended in painful if not fatal explosions. He was probably speeding his car seven blocks away by the time Claire walked from his desk to the angelic figure spread out on his floor.

It was clear that they'd been forced to do quite a number on Daisuke to catch and bind him. There was a bruise on his pale cheek, angry red marks on his wrists from the cords, and his lower lip was split. "My my, you've been badly beaten, Dice, your robot friend seems to be out of commission for the time being, that, and you've been delivered into the hands of your worst enemy," he said as his hand twitched wildly roving roughly across Daisuke's face.

Daisuke winced taking in a sharp breath as if even in unconsciousness he knew what horrors awaited him. Claire smiled broadly, a smile that might have been considered angelic if his lip ring and clear insanity hadn't ruined the picture.

Daisuke shivered causing Claire to laugh. "What a pretty present," he murmured.

XxXxX

Daisuke moaned in pain as his was pounding painfully and he could barely feel his arms. Last thing he could remember was someone shooting J with some strange bullets that actually took the android down. After that, the men started filling in the alley, and strangely enough, rather than shooting his head off, they tried to capture him.

That's when he knew something was wrong and he began fighting back desperately. Eventually when he'd been strangling some amateur fighter he'd been knocked unconscious. Thus leading, apparently, to his current position.

The only thing left to think about was what precisely his current position was. He clenched his eyes shut tight, knowing that once he opened them the feeling of hangover would be complete. He felt like he'd been overdosed on cold medication and his head was still reeling.

Eventually however he slowly opened his eyes wincing at the light that was above him. He tried to bring his hand to cover his eyes but he found soon enough that his hands were bound. He frowned before trying to move. His hands and legs were all bound, tightly enough so that he couldn't free himself, but loosely enough so that he could pull about three inches away from whatever he was bound to.

By then he was coherent enough to wonder what the hell he was tied to and why. He tried to look around but the table he was tied to had raised edges like "A card table?" he murmured cursing his dry throat…And the fact that he was now very aware of who's possession he was in.

He looked up into one of the ornate lights of the casino in horror as everything clicked. "Oh god…I've been kidnapped by a mafia don with a fetish for bombs and torture."

His blood chilled as he heard a chuckle. "Now now, fetish has such a derogatory connotation. I prefer…penchant. And, Mr. Aurora, I have a penchant for many, many things," he said looking hungrily over his captive from the end of the table where he'd finally come into Dice's view.

XxXxX

The vampire couldn't have been more pleased with himself had Daisuke started begging for mercy at that very moment. No, the look on his face was priceless. There was no confusion in that emerald gaze. Only terrified expectation of pain.

Oh Mr. Aurora, your view of me as predictable is insulting. I'll take my vengeance.

"What the hell do you want Vampire?" asked Daisuke in an impressively unwavering voice. "You know J won't be out of commission for long!"

Claire laughed jubilantly. "Oh Mr. Aurora! You're too much! Was that your least dramatic way of telling me I'll never get away with this?"

Daisuke flushed in rage pulling at the bonds wanting nothing more than to wrap his hands around that pale throat and stop the source of that insulting laughter. "Listen you bastard!" he hissed.

"No. I think it's time for you to listen," said Claire calmly walking around the table so he could lean by Daisuke's ear. "Are you a gambling man, Dice?" he said, using Daisuke's nick-name mockingly.

Daisuke's lips pursed shut as he glared at Claire. "What do you want Leonelli?"

"I'll take that as a yes,"

Daisuke gazed around panicked as Claire disappeared from view for a few seconds only to let out a startled yelp as he found himself straddled about the waist. It wasn't that Claire was heavy, on the contrary, he probably had twenty pounds on the younger boy, but Claire knew how to balance his weight.

"Get the hell off me Claire!" he snapped struggling about until the cords about his wrists began to chaff his skin making it an angry red but never cutting.

Claire smiled. "Mmm, but that would end the game now wouldn't it?" he purred seductively.

If Daisuke had been foolhardy enough not to know the Mafia Don's intentions, he would have known it more clearly when Claire leaned forward on his chest, nuzzling his neck and allowing his, "Intention" to be known, pressing against his torso.

He stiffened. "I don't play games." he hissed.

"Oh? With a nickname like Dice, one would think you did. In fact, with a name like Dice, it didn't surprise me that you ended up in my possession."

The way Claire said possession sent a shiver down Daisuke's spine. Immediately his wrists jerked at his restraints again. His mind was met with an abrupt flash of terror. There was a reason Claire was feared. And he didn't want to find out first hand.

Slender but strong hands closed tightly around his wrists, preventing any movement. "Daisuke," he murmured into the bound boy's ear, "I don't like it, when people ruin my property. I like to do that myself."

Green eyes met violet ones. "I'm no one's property!" hissed Daisuke with an unpredicted amount of hostility. Claire's eyes widened for a second before he released a musical laugh.

"We'll see." he replied cheerfully. "Your sentiments may be that way now, but I assure you, they'll change."

Daisuke was almost as frightened when Claire got off of him as when he'd got on. Now he didn't know where the young mob boss was. He barely refrained from calling out and focused on trying to figure out where the light stepping Vampire was.

His answer came in the form of a needle slipping into his arm along with some fuzzy words. He clearly recognized the feeling of a tranquilizer gaining affect.

The only words he managed to make out of the last blurry seconds were, "You Daisuke Aurora, are soon to find that human lives are more easily gambled than you think. Just as easily as lives are compromised and souls are sold."


	2. Chapter 2

Ladymars- Why thank you, much appreciated

Devious Lil Devil- I don't understand why they're so rare. There's so much potential to be corrupted! Glad to have a reviewer

Jade Phoenix- Thanks!

Amari-kun- As was I, but I'll never abandon heat guy J! Even if I have to post on FF . net and AFF . Net at the same time to get reviews!

Greengirl- Gladly! Happy to see Heat guy J fans!

Grasshopper- Thankies!

Luffy V'shile- lol, glad it was enjoyable.

Din Shuuichi- Happy you liked it!

Dena- LOL

SensiblyTainted- I think his fear was mostly the factor of being A. Put out of control, and B. drugged, but I agree, Daisuke won't make it easy.

PinkyLemon-Thanks I will

PurePureFan- I'll try (crosses fingers behind back)

MimicTanooki- Don't worry, Dai will be back to his kick ass self in no time…(pokes him) I think… (pokes him again) I think I broke him…

CH2

Shun Aurora sat at his desk. Annoyed. Why shouldn't he be annoyed? Both his annoying younger brother and his damned robot were missing! And he had no clue where either of them were. This was most likely Daisuke pulling some bullshit, but it was odd for Jay to totally disappear.

At least with Jay around, he could be fairly certain that Daisuke wouldn't turn up dead in some alley- unless he personally decided to strangle him. A thing he was very well considering.

It was only when his lover appeared in his office that he glanced up from his worrying. "Boma," he said calmly.

"Shun," replied Boma in his normal mono-tone voice. "I have bad news, it's Daisuke."

"Isn't it usually?" said Shun closing his eyes as he massaged the bridge of his nose.

"He's been kidnapped."

"…What?"

XxXxX

Claire Leonelli was, needless to say, never Shun Aurora's favorite person. But this was family business, and he chose to confront Claire directly on it. He knew Claire's thugs were armed, but then he also knew Boma was standing right behind him, and Claire knew very well what Boma was capable of.

Claire still however smiled that irritating smile as he gazed at Shun. "Why Shun Aurora, to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?"

Shun grimaced as he looked about the dark room with distaste before returning his gaze to Claire as if he were speaking to a small child. "Well Claire, I'm having difficulty finding my brother, and since I know you two are playmates I thought I'd come and check to see if you'd seen him," he asked condescendingly.

Claire wasn't the least bit put off by being spoken to in such a manner- True, if any of the other mob bosses had attempted it, he would have shoved a grenade down their throat. But Shun was pretty, Shun looked mildly like Daisuke, and Shun had to put up with him as well.

"Oh yes. I saw my darling playmate." said Claire grinning. "He won't be home for a while."

"What did you do to my brother?" asked Shun coolly.

"He's alive and well if that's what you're asking," replied Claire. "It isn't like you to worry about your troublemaking brother, is there a problem Shun?"

There damned well was a problem. Shun didn't trust Leonelli any farther than he could trust the boy's sanity. "I want my brother back."

"And I want your robot destroyed, but we can't all have what we want now can we?" asked Claire perkily.

Shun gritted his teeth. "If I find out you've done anything to my brother!"

"Jealous Shun-sama?" asked Claire looking up at him seductively with hooded violent eyes.

"Go to hell Leonelli!" hissed Shun leaving the office before he was tempted to blow the place up.

"Only with my playmate," murmured Claire.

XxXxX

Daisuke awoke with a piercing, throbbing headache, one that he might have mistaken for hangover, did he not handle his liquor so well. He groaned as he licked his chapped lips and tried to sit up slowly- Operative word being tried.

"I see you're awake Daisuke-kun," said an all too familiar voice.

"Leonelli." spat Dice, his body tensing in his anger. "Isn't it about time you cut the crap? Jay won't be out of commission for long and-"

"And he should be tracking those sensors you have on you at any moment!" said Claire cheerfully caressing Dice's blind-folded face. "He'll find you, save you, take you back to your brother who will act as if this whole event hasn't terrified him, the bad guy- I think that's me- will go to prison, and the good guy will get the girl, right?"

Dice hid his grimace. So that meant Claire had found the tracking devices and properly disposed of them. "Something like that," he said sardonically. "You forgot the part where I slid your face across the pavement for being a crappy host."

"Have I been an improper host?" asked Claire in an almost worried tone. "I'll have to fix that won't I Daisuke? I'll start by making you more comfortable,"

It was at that moment that Daisuke felt his pants being removed, each time the fabric slid across his skin he got a buzz like an awakening limb, soon he was panting as the fabric ran roughly against his groin. At the same time his limbs were heavy, and even unbound he knew there was no chance of escape. "Wha- What the hell did you dru- drug me with Leonelli?"

"A favorite of mine, I like to call it Maze. It heightens the senses to the point where it makes the body incapable of normal reactions. You like?"

"I hate it, get the fuck off me." hissed Dice.

"Not pleased? I'll just have to try to be a better host then,"

It was then that a hot mouth enclosed an erection Daisuke forced himself to believe was fully drug induced causing him to let out a gasp and then a full blown moan. He wanted to shift his hips up towards that mouth, whether it was to choke that bastard or to reach and surpass the pinnacle of his torture he didn't know. But when Claire began to work his mouth while pinning his hips down despite the lack of need, all coherent thoughts left his head to be replaced with white stars.

"Gah- ah- ah- uh-" murmured Daisuke, wishing he could at least turn his face into the pillow- with the intention of either hiding his moans or smothering himself, maybe a little of both.

But the option was not made available as Claire's relentless assault on him continued. "St- Stop!" he murmured.

He was driven to the edge as Leonelli actually laughed around the obstruction in his mouth, causing Dice to release and leaving him breathing harshly.

"Hm," said Claire. "A little quicker than I would have liked, but much longer than should have been possible for someone on maze. I imagine you'd make a fantastic lover Daisuke-kun,"

"Don't touch me!" hissed Daisuke.

Claire laughed vibrantly as he removed the blindfold, wanting to see those brilliant eyes. He wasn't disappointed as his own violet gaze met one of pure fire. "I can touch my possessions whenever I'd like, Daisuke-kun," he said gently running his fingers through the golden flax hair, before tightening them painfully to the point where Daisuke winced.

"Go to hell!" he hissed.

"Only if you take me to heaven," said Claire kissing the side of Dice's mouth sensually and suggestively before claiming Daisuke's mouth in what was both a possessive and overpowering kiss.

Daisuke battled to keep the vampire's tongue out of his mouth but at the same time dreaded biting him for the consequences it could yield.

He found all attempts fruitless however as the vampire took his mouth, nipping at his lower lip as he ran scratches down his chest.

The only option left to Daisuke was to close his eyes and grit his teeth, retreating into his own world where this could never- and would never happen.

He was dragged from that world when a needle plunged into his arm once again and his body tensed with a gasp. "What- What the hell Leonelli!"

"Call me Claire-sama," said Claire cheerfully. "Don't worry, this isn't maze. Just a sedative. You look as if you need rest Dai-chan."

Daisuke's eyes fluttered as Claire became blurry in his view and began fading from sight. "D- damn you va-vampire."

"It's Claire-sama." repeated Claire sternly. "And I've already been damned!" he said laughingly. "Now it's time for me to damn the angels."

Daisuke barely heard this though, as he was plunged into darkness so deep neither dreams nor fear could reach him.

There he would remain in that state, not knowing that the worst was yet to come.


End file.
